


Snakes and Hunters

by fuckgoose



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, got the idea from a title generator, idk how else to tag this rlly, stayed up till one twelve writing this actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckgoose/pseuds/fuckgoose





	Snakes and Hunters

It happened quite often, really. It's a surprise they even bother when everyone knows what will happen.

One will leave the village, against the wills of everyone they know. They want something. They will do what they must to get it.

The other will stay. Get stronger. Bide their time. Then they will chase after, singing "come back, come back, come back" like a broken record until they can sing no more.

Madara was the first to start the trend. He left pursuing a different way of peace, and that could not coexist with Hashirama's village.  
So he left.  
And he lived.

Hashirama couldn't bear it. He went after Madara, to bring him back, but he failed.  
He stayed, but he couldn't live without Madara.  
And he didn't.

Orochimaru knows the first part well. He wanted to know everything, and there was no way he could do that in the village.  
So he was the one who left.  
He lives.

Jiraiya would never let that happen. So he chased him, tried to persuade him to stop. He couldn't.  
So he stayed with the village as outside of it, Orochimaru lives.  
He doesn't.

Obito is a bit different. He's injured, can't go back to Konoha, can only stay with the old man, the first who lived.  
After Rin is killed, he stays away.  
And he lived. Until he didn't.

Kakashi is a loner. Doesn't care about the village, just cares about completing his missions.  
After he kills Rin, he leaves that thinking behind.  
And he lived. He still does.

Really, they are just snakes and hunters. Hunters that leave to catch their prey, focusing on it alone. They pay no mind to any snakes that nip their heels, and that is why they survive.

Snakes are ignored, and feel the need to find whatever ignores them, no matter how much bigger and stronger it is. They stay put, hoping one day the hunter will come back and stay with them for good, and that is why they die.

But.... there's an anomaly. And there shouldn't be.

Sasuke fits the mold perfectly. He cannot kill Itachi in the village, can not get strong enough in the village.  
And he leaves.  
And he lives.

Naruto fits in just as well. He cannot handle Sasuke leaving. He chases after him. His loyalty towards the village is steadfast.  
He stays.  
And he lives too.

So maybe it's good that they bother. Because despite how it seems at first, maybe the outcome can be changed.

Maybe the hunter can return, and the snake can leave to greet him.


End file.
